Baby Steps
by kat386
Summary: Old Quil passes away and Quil Jr has a bit of a break down. Of course Claire is there to pick up the pieces. Rated T for sexual content.


**Quil has a tough time when Old Quil dies. Claire is there to help. Claire's POV (she's 17.)**

I was hugging Aunt Emily when I noticed that Quil was missing. The funeral was really taxing, and it sucked that I couldn't be near Quil. I knew he needed me, but for some reason I think he was putting up a front. He was avoiding me as if that would change the fact that Old Quil had passed away. I think he just didn't want me to see him hurting.

I stood in the doorway for a few minutes, watching his demeanor. He was sitting in his bedroom. After the funeral everyone had come over to his house to eat, and just be there for each other. He had his head in his hands and his elbows were resting on his knees. I finally stopped my staring and knocked on the door. He looked up at me and smiled, "Hey, Claire."

I took a step into the room, "Mind if I come in?"

"Of course not, baby," he smiled patting the bed next to him. It was a fake smile. Most people wouldn't have known, but I know him better than I know myself sometimes.

I walked until I was standing in from of him, in between his legs. "Are you okay?" I asked locking my hands behind his neck.

"I'm fine, C. Why wouldn't I be?" he smiled again, but it wavered this time.

"I remember the first really big fight we had gotten into. I was thirteen and we had gotten in an argument about my parents. I was mad because you kept sticking up for them. I felt like you were choosing them over me. That hurt," I know I had just gone off on a tangent, but there was a purpose behind that story.

"Yeah. I remember. That was horrible. You told me that you wanted me to go away. I left for four days. I stayed in wolf form the entire time. I refused to listen to Leah or any of the guys when they told me to come home. That was the longest we've ever been apart."

I nodded, "Well the same day you came home Old Quil had called me, I guess someone from the pack had told him what happened. He asked if I could come over. So of course I agreed. I walked over to his old house and when I got there he was waiting for me. I sat down and he asked me how I was doing. I thought he was just being polite so I told him that I was good. Then I smiled." I turned towards Quil, "He looked at me and said 'Sometimes a smile doesn't mean you're happy. It just means you're a strong person.'"

He smiled at me, "So what was the moral of the story?"

I looked at him sadly, and traced the outline of his lips, "Sometimes a smile doesn't mean you're happy. It just means you're a strong person."

He frowned at me, "I'm fine, Claire."

"Quil, I just-"

"Claire!" Uncle Sam's voice rang out. "Everyone's leaving!"

I turned back towards Quil. He stood up and grabbed my hand, "Come on, I'll walk you out. I should say goodbye to everyone anyway."

So we walked out into the hall hand in hand. He thanked everyone for being there and eventually everyone filed out the door. He walked me out to my Aunt and Uncle's car, opening the door for me. I hesitated. I really didn't want to leave him alone. He hoisted me up into my seat, pecking me softly on the lips before reaching over and buckling me in. "Promise you'll call if you need anything. And I mean anything."

"I promise," he assured.

I kissed him on the lips softly one more time before he closed the door and walked back inside.

It was nine o'clock by the time I was showered and changed into my comfiest pair of yoga pants and one of Quil's old sweatshirts. It had Aterea written in bright blue letters on the back. It always made me feel good when I wore it, so I always wear it to bed.

I was lying in my bed with the lamp on, reading a book when I heard my cell phone ring. "Hello," I answered without looking at the caller ID.

"Claire," a very familiar voice croaked.

"Oh, Quil," I whispered. "I'll be over in a few minutes." And then he hung up the phone.

I pulled on my Adidas and jogged down the stairs. Seth, Collin and Brady were sitting around the kitchen table shoveling massive amounts of food into their mouths. They must have just gotten back from patrol. "Where's Uncle Sam?"

Collin looked up at me. "He just left. He was going to do one last run around the perimeters. Is everything okay?"

I shook my head no, "Quil just called me. I have to take the truck. Can one of you tell him when he gets home?"

"Sure thing," Brady answered concernedly.

I grabbed the keys and ran out the door. I don't think I've ever drove that much over the speed limit in my entire life. I was at his house within the next three minutes.

I used the extra key that he kept hidden under the mat and let myself in. I walked straight to his bedroom and the sight that greeted me broke my heart. His lights were off leaving the room almost completely dark. He was curled up in the middle of his bed, totally covered in his blankets. I could hear soft sniffles coming from his directions.

I kicked off my shoes by the door and, peeling up the corner of his comforter, climbed into bed with him. I wrapped my arms around him, so that I was cradling him from behind. "I am so sorry, baby," I whispered in his ear. "What can I do? Tell me what I can do to make you feel better."

He turned so that he could bury his face in my neck. I began stroking his hair and kissing his head over and over again. His big brown eyes peeped up at me from under the covers, "Just holding me. Just being here with me. Just being you. Claire, you're already helping me and you don't even know it."

So that's what I continued to do. I held him in my arms while he just cried. I told him that it would get better. I whispered constantly in his ear. Eventually he fell asleep and it wasn't until I was sure that he wasn't going to wake up that I slowly drifted off after him.

I could hear Quil's soft breaths and feel his warm chin on my shoulder. I cracked open my eyes and took in his whole body. He was wearing a pair of black basketball shorts and a white wife beater. He smiled at me, "Good morning, beautiful." He kissed me on the nose.

I rolled over so that we were facing each other, "How are you feeling?"

"Much better, baby. Thank you. For everything."

I kissed him firmly on the lips, "I would do anything for you."

He raised his eyebrows suggestively, "Anything?" I smiled and nodded me head. "Well, in that case-" He slid his hand under my back and pulled me under him. I giggled lightly. He began to kiss up my neck and throat. "I love you so much," he whispered before feverishly kissing my lips. He was letting out the most amazing groaning sounds. I wrapped my legs around his waist in an attempt to have him closer to me.

My fingers began to play at the hem of his shirt. "Too many clothes," I whispered breathlessly in his ear. He had it off in a matter of seconds, and now my hands were free to graze his strong abs and pecs.

"I think that goes both ways," he breathed, pulling at my sweatshirt. I lifted my hands above my head to help him take it off. Soon he was stripped down to just his boxers, and me my black lacy bra and silky panties. He kissed my lips softly before slipping one finger into the side of my underwear so that it was hooked around the waistband. "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes," I shook my head. "I-"

My sentence was cut short by the sound of my cell phone going off. Quil sighed heavily and rolled off of me, grabbing my Galaxy S 111. "It's Sam."

I took the phone from him and attempted to sound as normal as possible, "Hello."

"Claire, where have you been?" His voice was stern.

My eyes widened, "I told the boys to tell you that Quil called. He needed me last night so I just slept over here."

"And I trust that sleeping was the only thing going on?" I could hear the doubt in his voice.

I was a horrible liar, and both Quil and Uncle Sam knew that, "Of course. Don't you trust me?"

Quil chuckled to himself and I brought my hand down sharply on his stomach. "Yes, sweetie. When are you coming home?"

I mentally sighed in relief, "Quil and I were planning on having a lazy day over here. I'll call you later to tell you what's going on." I quickly said goodbye and hung up.

I let out a huge sigh and threw myself back on Quil's bed. I felt his warm lips on my forehead, "That was a bit of a mood killer."

I smiled largely, "Just a tad."

He moved so that he was sitting cross legged by my feet, "Did you really mean what you said?"

I propped myself up onto my elbows to give myself a better view of him, "Mean what?"

"That we're going to have a lazy day."

I felt the blood rush to my chest, "I didn't mean to volunteer you for anything. I just figured what with the past week you would want some down time."

"Let's see," he thought aloud. "Staying in bed all day with only my scantily clad girlfriend to entertain me? Sounds like heaven."

I smiled at him and reached my hand up to caress his cheek, "Are you still sad?"

He sighed heavily and pulled me into his embrace, "A little bit, yeah. Old Quil has been a huge part of my life, but I realize that he lived much longer than most, and I know he wouldn't be happy if he knew that I was depressed. So yeah, I am still a little upset, but I'm moving forward and that's all that counts. I'm moving forward with you."

I nodded my head in understanding, "Baby steps."

He pulled me under the covers with him, tucking me up against his bare chest. "Baby steps," he echoed.


End file.
